


Morning Perils

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Getting out of bed is hard, M/M, Soft and silly, Theseus doesn't help matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Getting out of bed in the mornings is difficult enough as it is. Poor Percival has to contend with Theseus trying to lure him back for a little longer.





	Morning Perils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



> For little_fella who asked for some soft Thesival over on tumblr.

Work was a necessary evil. Still, it didn’t mean that Theseus had to make it easy for Percival to leave their warm bed on a cold wintry morning.

“Where’s my morning snuggle?” he grumbled from under the blanket.

“You had it while you were still mostly asleep. I stroked your hair and all, remember?” Percival replied as he slid out of bed and shivered at the cold. Theseus hummed and listened to Percival get ready.

“Do you really have to go to work?”

“Afraid so. You can have a nice long lie it though. I’ll pick dinner up on the way home, okay?”

“Get something tasty.”

“Don’t I always?” Percival responded and rummaged around in the drawer for clothes. He placed his shirt, trousers and socks on the corner of the bed and turned to get some underwear. Behind him Theseus cracked an eye opened and watched. Quietly he snuck a foot out from under the blanket and grabbed the socks with his toes before pulling back into the warmth, loot and all. When Percival turned back with underwear in hand his eyes narrowed at where his socks should be. After lifting his shirt and trousers and frowning he stared at Theseus. The man wasn’t as apt at wandless or wordless spells, so it was unlikely he’d spirited the socks away.

“I could have sworn I got some socks out already.” Theseus blinked up at him owlishly and shrugged.

“Must be getting old.”

“Oh shut up. You’re no spring chicken either.” Percival shot back and turned to get some socks. In that time Theseus carefully put the socks back with his foot but stole the underwear laid carefully on the bed. He stuck his face into the covers to hide his triumphant smile. That’s how he missed the exasperated yet surprised look on Percival’s face.

“Seriously?” Percival asked and Theseus couldn’t resist. He looked up at the Percival, face scrunched in annoyance, socks in hand. There was no way he could hold back the chuckle even if he had tried. Percival looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Theseus tried to act innocent in the light of the accusation and after a prolonged silence Percival sighed and turned to put the extra socks away. Theseus took that as a chance to steal the socks and the trousers. When Percival found what he was looking for and straightened Theseus was half sat up in bed with a pondering look. He took great delight in watching Percival’s put out pout.

“Give them back.” Percival said bluntly.

“Give what back?”

“Faux-innocence doesn’t suit you.” Percival muttered darkly. “Now give back my clothes or I’m going to be late for work. Then I’ll be late home and dinner will be late.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Theseus grinned slyly. He watched as Percival dumped his clothes on the bed and stalked up to the head of the bed with a menacing glare.

“Give them back or I’ll be forced to do something unspeakable to you.” He threatened. It would have been frightening were it not for the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Theseus grinned widely in challenge and wriggled down the bed so he was lying again. A fist landed on either side of his head and Percival leant down until their noses were almost touching.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth. By the time I’m out of the bathroom I expect all my clothes to be in their place. Alright?” It was a matter of pushing up to steal a kiss and Theseus smirked smugly instead of replying. Above him Percival sighed and left to brush his teeth. As soon as he was out of the room Theseus launched himself out of bed and hurried to put the clothes away. Percival did say they had to be in their place, and that was the cupboard so technically Theseus was only doing what he’d been told. He’d just about managed to get back into bed and artfully arrange his limbs in the picture of lazing about when Percival got back. His eyes lingered on the bed which was suspiciously empty of all clothes.

“I suppose I’m going to work naked then. It will be your fault if I catch a chill though.” He sighed and dramatically turned towards the door. With a growl Theseus shot out of bed to grab him.

“Nobody gets to see you like that, except me. You’re mine and I have the paperwork to prove it.”

“Just because you wrote “Percival for Theseus” in crayon on a sheet of paper doesn’t mean you own me. Unless this is you asking about getting married?”

“I might be.” Theseus laughed until he realised Percival had gone still in his arms, eyes wide. “But you deserve a more special proposal, so I’ll take you out to dinner tonight and do it properly. How does that sound?”

“You ruined all manner of surprise with that.” Percival grumbled gently.

“You don’t like surprises. So this way, if you want, you can bring dinner home and we’ll forget about this whole conversation. But if you want to go out for a meal, well, I wouldn’t object to spoiling you.”

“You have a ring?” Percival’s voice was quiet, tinged with hope.

“I might do. Want to see it first?” Theseus offered, staring at Percival who was still half leaning into his touch. The man shook his head and looked down with a small pleased smile.

“I think I’d quite like to go out for dinner tonight. If that’s okay with you?” The soft smile melted Theseus’ heart and he pulled Percival in for a hug. His hair smelt clean with a light citrus tang from the pomade holding it in place.

“Your clothes are in their place by the way. Just like you asked.”

“You put them away, didn’t you?” Percival rolled his eyes, his inner pedant delighting at finding his match. The nod and giggle he got in reply had his hands wandering for a retaliatory tickle before turning and summoning his clothes with a wave of his hand.

“Show off.” Theseus muttered from behind as he watched magic dress Percival.

“You love it.” Theseus could only nod and smile in agreement at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is a magical place for a chat - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
